


One More Night

by kawaiikaikuu



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Past Relationship(s), Songfic, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiikaikuu/pseuds/kawaiikaikuu
Summary: A short Shassie drabble inspired by Maroon 5's "One More Night"





	One More Night

“You didn’t have to do that Shawn.” A grumble came from the taller of the two as he was placed down on the small dingy couch in Shawn’s dingy apartment. His voice was raspy as he spoke, his eyes welling with unshed tears as a sharp pain ran through his body, making him tremble. He wasn’t about to  Shawn looked over at the detective, his face twisted in concern as he tried to lean over and help him get more comfortable. Lassiter wasn't having it though and quickly slapped away Shawn's hand. 

“Lassie, I'm just-” 

"You did what you had to, Spencer. And I'm thankful, but I don't want any more of your so-called help." Lassiter cut Shawn off with an angered tone, annoyed and completely done with the shorter male in front of him. He just wanted to relax and sleep. Not be constantly hounded by the same man who’d just got him shot. 

Shawn nodded softly in understanding, and walked out of the room and into the small kitchen nearby. Rummaging through his fridge, he found a bag he’d filled with ice when Gus was over last week and ended up stubbing his toe when they were dancing to a good song from their childhood. He walked back over to Lassiter, careful of his “claws” as he approached him with the bag full of ice. 

“Here, at least take this.” He gestured to the ice bag in his hand. Lassiter snatched it from him and placed it on his side, hissing at the cold sensation it sent through his body; but it felt much better than it did before. 

“Thanks..” Lassiter managed to grumble out before closing his eyes, his neck craned up towards the ceiling above them. His body ached and groaned at him as he sat there, wanting some kind of relief for the pain he felt in his side. 

_ “If only I had listened to O’Hara..”  _ He groaned slightly as he felt a shift in the cushion beneath him, and he didn’t dare open his eyes. He already knew what caused it.  _ “Dammit Spencer... Not again.”  _

Lassiter could feel two warm hands begin to touch and caress his body, making him twitch whenever fingertips ghosted over his skin.  _ “Shit shit shit...”  _ A soft noise escaped Lassiter’s lips as he moved an arm to protest, wanting to remove the source of his annoyance. But the arms that those hands belonged to wrapped themselves around Carlton’s body as he was suddenly pulled into Shawn’s waiting lap. 

“Dammit Shawn, I don’t want this, especially since you-!” Lassiter was cut off by a soft pair of lips colliding with his own, making him gasp slightly with surprise. He hadn’t expected that. 

The two shared a kiss that lingered, their lips moving over one another over and over again, causing both men to make obscene and sinful noises. Lassiter was the first to pull away, nearly gasping for air as the pain he’d felt in his side only grew more painful as he tried to catch his breath. Shawn looked down at him with concern, but as soon as he let his harsh and possessive grasp on Lassiter’s body, his face was met with the fist of the man he’d just finished smooching. 

“Ow! Lassie, what the hell?” Shawn held his now throbbing cheek as he looked back at the detective again, receiving another hard punch to his face. “Lassie please! Watch the face, it’s my money-maker!” 

“I already told you I don’t want to do that anymore, Shawn.  It was a one time-”   


“Actually Lassie, it was twelve times. Not including that time you got handsy with me after that guy almost stabbed me in my car. Practically dragging me there, kissing me with a force you’d never shown before, sucking me off then riding me to oblivion as your back kept hitting the steering wheel…  I even had to apologize to the people who lived in that neighborhood the next morning while you were passed out in the back seat. Now  _ that  _ was a fun time.“ Shawn said with the cheekiest, shittiest smile Lassiter had ever seen on Spencer’s face. This pushed him past annoyance and anger. 

He grabbed Shawn by the shirt and threw him down onto the couch, nearly cracking a smile at the dumbfounded face the other had made. 

“It was actually fourteen, Shawn. Including that one.” Lassiter crawled onto Shawn’s lap and sat down directly in between the shorter male’s lower abdomen and crotch. Shawn looked up at the seasoned detective with an impressed smile on his face, his hands moving upwards slowly to reach his sides. “Ah ah, none of that.” Lassie’s own hands pushed down the so-called psychic’s, pinning them to his sides. “You touch me and this all ends before you can even stain those stupid bermuda shorts.” 

Shawn gave a look of disappointment, but did as he was told and kept them at his sides. 

“Can I.. at least know what the fourteenth time was?” 

Lassiter smiled, his hands moving from Shawn’s wrists to his own chest, pulling up on the tacky-looking shirt he was wearing. It was still covered in blood from earlier in the evening, and he didn’t even want to wear the damn thing but Shawn insisted since he didn’t exactly have any other clothes with him after he’d left the hospital. “Isn’t this about to be?” He asked quietly, his voice hushed as he was finally able to pull the shirt off the other’s body. Shawn sat up slightly to get a better view of the handsome detective in his lap. 

“I guess it is.” The “psychic” said with a grin, fully ready to enjoy such a thing from Lassiter, even if he was probably going to end up with a few more bruises and a black eye by morning. “Are you showing off your wound, or trying to seduce me? Because lemme tell ya, it’s definitely working.” 

Lassie rolled his eyes and moved his hips slightly, his ass rubbing up against something hard beneath him. “I can tell. Are you really that young, Spencer?” He asked teasingly, continuing to rub it between his cheeks, making the younger male beneath him groan and gasp. That made Lassiter smile.

“Shit Lassie, you really know how’ta rile me up..” Shawn said with a soft groan, his arms twitching in desperation. He really wanted to touch Lassiter. But his hand was crushed with the detective’s thigh as he even tried to move it slightly. He looked up at him, his eyes trailing his chest. He could see every scar, every faded spot, every freckle..  This was the view he enjoyed the most. “Too bad I’m gonna miss this..” He said quietly to himself, hoping the other couldn’t hear him. 

Lassie did catch it, but didn’t say anything as he leant down to kiss Shawn. Just like before, their lips collided and pulled apart, each kiss lasting longer than the one before it. It was sickeningly sweet, because both of them knew that this would be the last time they could do this. So many people were suspicious..

 

“Shawn..” The “psychic’s” name escaped Lassiter’s lips as they pulled away from their kiss, making him bite his lip in regret as he leant down for another. He made use of his hands this time, using them to pull down not only his own pants and underwear, but Shawn’s as well. Their bodies were warm against each other, their sweat mixing and mingling together as Lassiter used his hips to grind against Shawn’s warm and slick member beneath him, making his own cock twitch with want.

“Fuck, Lassie, c’mon.. Let me.. Let me touch you, please..” Shawn said, his voice a pained whisper as he rolled his hips up with the detective’s own movements. Lassiter bit his lip harder than he had before, deciding to give in to Shawn’s pleas. He moved his legs, allowing Shawn access to his hips and legs. The shorter male quickly moved his hands to the detective’s sides, helping him keep a good pace as they continued to grind against each other. 

“Shit, Shawn.. Goddammit.. We can’t keep doing this..” Lassiter managed to hiss out a sentence as Shawn smothered him with deep, wet kisses. “People are already-” 

“Yeah.. Yeah, I know. I just can’t quit you, Carlton.” Shawn whispering Lassiter’s name into his ear nearly pushed him over the edge. He almost wanted to stay. But staying would ruin both of them. They couldn’t keep doing this.    


“Please stay.. Just for tonight. Please, Lassie, I’m begging you.” Shawn looked up at the detective in his lap one more time, his eyes welling with tears as he felt like begging on his knees. He wanted this night to never end. “I-I’ll make waffles and coffee in the morning, we can watch the good old Batman cartoon, a-and I’ll-” 

“Shawn.” Lassiter leant down just enough so he wouldn’t injure himself any further, pressing a nearly ghostly kiss to his lips. “I can’t. You know this.” 

That made Shawn sigh, his heart heavy as he moved to get up. He couldn’t keep torturing himself any longer. Maybe Lassie was right. This should’ve ended before it even started. They had already pushed things too far. 

A pair of legs trapped him to the couch though, and he turned his head to see Lassie with a hand behind him, making obscene squelching noises as he moaned out softly into the air. Shawn peeked at him a little closer, noticing that he was preparing himself with three of his fingers, making Shawn’s dick throb hard beneath the older man. Lassie noticed that and looked at Shawn with a lusty expression on his face, letting another moan escape his lips. “You’re not going anywhere until we’re done.” 

Shawn sat up and wrapped his arms gently around Lassiter’s waist, and Lassiter leant towards him, removing his fingers from within himself and wrapping his arms around Shawn’s shoulders, prompting the two to share a kiss as they were closer than the two had been in quite a while. 

During their sickeningly sweet kiss, Shawn was able to lift and place Lassiter down onto his hard cock, making the seasoned detective gasp out in both surprise and pleasure. 

“Fuck!” Lassie hissed, a little angry that Shawn had moved so quickly without warning. Shawn apologized with a kiss to Lassiter’s neck, leaning forward enough to let the detective rest his head on his shoulder. He bit his lip in annoyance as he nestled himself closer to Shawn, making the smaller male beneath him smile like a madman. _ “Dammit Spencer..”  _ Lassiter’s head was spinning as he felt Shawn push himself deeper inside of him, making his entire body tremble as he tried his hardest not to moan like a teenage girl. 

Shawn always made him feel like this, and he hated it. He hated that the stupid fake psychic could really mess up his entire thought process by wearing an especially tight pair of jeans; or mess up his body with kisses and caresses that put his ex-wife to shame. He hated that his whole weekend was ruined by a surprise visit from Shawn that ended in two long sex-filled days and Lassiter being left alone in a cold empty bed the next morning. And he never really forgave him for that. He was tired of being the “booty call” and for the second time in his life, he wanted someone that he just couldn’t have. 

“Carlton..” Shawn whispered the older man’s name into his ear, making Lassie shudder and tremble again as he felt Shawn’s cock press deeper into his hole. The detective hissed and looked over at him, raising his head from Shawn’s shoulder. 

“You’re… Awful, Spencer.” His voice was broken and raspy, which made Shawn turn to him with concern. The detective’s face was sullen and his eyes were watery again. 

“What does that mean? Am I really that bad? I mean, I know I kinda rushed it a second ago, but I promise I’ll be gentle, I know you’re still in pain from the gunshot wound and everything so-” 

“That’s not it, Shawn.” Lassiter sat up fully in his lap, looking at him with a face twinged with pain and heartache. Shawn dropped his hands from the detective’s waist and moved them to his hips, staring up at him with another look of concern. 

“Then what is it, Lassie?” Shawn said, bringing one hand up to caress the detective’s face. Lassiter put his own hand over Shawn’s and sighed, looking down. He didn’t want to talk about this, but it was inevitable. He needed to tell him, so he could finally end whatever this was supposed to be, once and for all. 

“I’m.. I.. I think I’m in love with you, Spencer. And it fucking sucks.” He said quietly, nearly mumbling into Shawn’s chest as he lowered his head. “You’re a real bastard, y’know that? Leading me on, leaving me alone after two nights of just  _ sex _ , and then having the gall to continue to pester me into this, over and over and  _ over  _ again.” His tone was nearly furious at his point as he pounded his fists into Shawn’s chest and rolled his hips down onto him with an agonizingly slow and harsh motion. Shawn didn’t even get to reply before his mouth was covered with Lassiter’s, the two sharing yet another passionate and warm kiss that made both men shiver. 

Lassiter was the first of the two to pull back, leaning away to use his hands to steady himself on Shawn’s thighs as he started to ride him just like he had that time in the car. Shawn was pleasantly surprised by this, but he wasn’t about to be deterred from what the detective had said moments ago. 

“You’re in love with me..?” 

Lassiter rolled his eyes. “Was that the only thing your idiot brain heard? Or did you just ignore-  _ ah fuck _ -everything else?” He couldn’t exactly be angry when he was in the middle of fucking himself on the other’s dick. 

Shawn sighed and wrapped his arms around Lassiter, hugging him close to his body. “I’m sorry.” He whispered the same apology into the detective’s ear, burning it into Lassiter’s skin, brain, and everywhere else it could possibly impact him. But he wasn’t about to accept such a shitty apology. 

“That’s not good enough, Spen-” 

“I’m sorry that I left you that morning. I had to help a client find someone who they thought they’d lost years ago.” Shawn’s mouth was incredibly close to Carlton’s ear, and he couldn’t move away to spare himself from the heartfelt apology coming from the male beneath him. “I’m sorry I haven’t done anything proper enough to make you know that I love you. I’m not good with dating, you’ve seen me in action before.” He said with a dry laugh, making Lassiter look at him with confusion. He did remember the sweet girls that Shawn had ruined with his stupidity, and the pain he’d caused them too.

“I’m sorry I keep pushing you into doing stuff like this. But I’m selfish. I just wanted to be close to you and do this until you realized that I love you and we could be together. But I knew you wanted to keep your reputation as the “big bad” Detective Lassiter, so… I only asked when I knew you wouldn’t reject me.  Or when I knew we were alone. Like that time in the precinct when you were working overtime and I came to give you Chinese takeout and you said you didn’t like it, we got into an argument and ended up having sex on the chief’s desk.” This made not only Shawn, but Lassiter laugh as well. 

“That  _ was _ a fun and interesting night, especially when I had to lie to the chief and say that you were drunk and ended up passing out on her desk. She looked like she wanted to kill you all day.” 

“Yeah! I felt like her eyes were burning into my skull.” They laughed again, and Shawn could feel Lassiter move to rest his head on his shoulder. He softly smiled and put his hands back on the older male’s waist, helping him keep a good pace. Even though they were supposed to be having some sort of angry sex, it really hadn’t stayed that way. It was becoming sweet and silly rather quickly. And it only grew more intimate as they picked up the pace, Lassiter nearly slamming his hips down onto the younger male at that point. 

“Shawn?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Maybe loving you isn’t as bad as I thought it would be.” Lassiter admitted to this only when he knew Shawn couldn’t respond. Both at this point were close to their climaxes, and he’d caught him just as a loud and defeated moan left his throat. 

“Lassie! Don’t admit cute things when I’m-” Lassiter cut him off again by clenching especially hard on his aching cock, making Shawn gasp and moan with pleasure as he was finally pushed to cumming. His body was hit with waves of pleasure and pain as he leant forward enough to bury his face in Lassiter’s chest, panting hard while he tried to come down from his high. He snaked an arm from around the other’s waist to grip the detective’s own cock, stroking it in soft and painfully slow strokes. Lassiter glared down at him as he let out his own pants and moans, watching Shawn smirk at him from below.

“Tell me you love me, Carlton. And that you’ll stay for waffles and Batman.” 

“Dammit Spencer, don’t think you can just-  _ ah!”  _ Lassiter moaned especially loudly as he felt Shawn’s grip loosen. He was  _ so close… _ “C’mon Shawn, please, fuck!” 

“Ah ah, not until you tell me you love me and that you’ll stay over.” Shawn wasn’t about to give in, and Lassiter knew this. 

“Ugh, fine fine, I’ll stay!” That earned him Shawn’s grip back to it’s previous tightness, but he still wasn’t stroking it as fast as he wanted it to go. He groaned and craned his neck back as another wave of pleasure hit his body.  _"Dammit."_

“I love you!” He finally blurted out, not even seeing the huge smile on Shawn’s face as he finally stoked Lassiter to completion, making the detective spill over in a matter of seconds. The two panted hard and shared warm, heavy breaths as they sat there together, pressing close for a kiss that officially ended their passionate night together. 

“Spencer?” 

“Yeah, Lassie?” 

“You do know that I’m probably stuck here until I’m fit enough to go back to work, right?” Lassiter smiled a cocky smile as he looked up from Shawn’s chest, the smile extending into a smirk as he saw the embarrassed and dumbfounded look on the fake psychic’s face. He really did love this idiot. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of songfics I'll be writing whenever I feel inspired to do so. Other ships will come into play, but I wanted to start with a good 'ol Shassie fic. This is my first time writing them, and I hope I did an okay job with characterization. It might be a little OOC though, but I tried my hardest. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos make my day, and help me improve.


End file.
